Hint
by Infamey
Summary: 'Amethyst is definitely not jealous of ow close Lapis and Peridot have been lately' My first fanfic yay ; u ;
1. Beach

It's not like Amethyst is jealous of how close Peridot and Lapis have been lately.

Peridot and Amethyst have always been friends, she enjoyed being around her and though she was funny. Peridot would always cheer Amethyst up when she was sad. They would snuggle close to each other when it was cold and tell each other jokes. Amethyst always knew she had feelings for Peridot, it just became apparent to her now, when it's too late.

Pearl kept trying to help her by telling she that they're just friends, as if _friends_ would give their friendship bracelet that Amethyst gave her to Lapis, Pearl just couldn't understand, could she?

 _(flashback time)_

''Hey, nerd'' Amethyst greeted

Peridot ignored Amethyst and turned back to her broken recorder ''So…what do you want?'' Peridot spat. ''W-What? You're still mad at me for breaking your log? It's been 4 days already!'' Amethyst said, looking a bit disappointed that Peridot was still mad at her for breaking her log that afternoon. ''Listen, I just want to apologize for all that I did, I can make up with you!'' Amethyst offered. ''…How?'' Peridot questioned, clearly uninterested. ''Just follow me, I'll show you!'' Quickly grabbed Peridot' s hand and leaded her to the beach.

''Why are we on the beach?'' Peridot said, trying to hide the sudden blush on her face.

''Peri …there's something I want to tell you…'' Amethyst said with a dark purple blush spreading on her face. ''I…i..'' Tried, she couldn't look Peridot in the eyes, what she was about to say could ruin their friendship forever, and Amethyst couldn't take loosing another friend. _''But maybe she would feel the same way''_ she kept telling herself over and over. Snapping back to reality, she saw Peridot just standing in front of her, weirded out by her behavior, maybe she was daydreaming for too long. ''I…I found the other tapes for Camp Pining Hearts you've been searching for!'' breathed out.'' Oh my stars!Really!?'' Peridot said with stars in her eyes. ''Ye - yeah, I found then in my room!'' Amethyst responded, ''Then what are we waiting for? Let's go watch it!'' Peridot dragged her to the barn. They spent the whole night watching the show, not that Amethyst cared for it or anything, she just liked seeing Peridot happy. Laying in the floor of her room, Amethyst lost herself in thought '' _Maybe I should give her more space, I will only hurt myself, I don't want to lose another one, it will only push her away, I don't want to embarrass her''_ _Suddenly, she heard someone knock on her door._ '' _Amethyst, are you in here?'' It was Peridot, what she wanted? Taking a deep breath, Amethyst activated a door._ '' _Amethyst ,I need your help!'' Peridot said.'' Wow wow, calm down first'' Amethyst said, trying to act chill._ '' _Ok…It's Lapis…I think she likes me.'' She said, blushing. ''Oh…well, why did you come here then?''_


	2. Counting Lambs

It's not like Amethyst is jealous of how close Peridot and Lapis have been lately.

Peridot and Amethyst have always been friends, she enjoyed being around her and though she was funny. Peridot would always cheer Amethyst up when she was sad. They would snuggle close to each other when it was cold and tell each other jokes. Amethyst always knew she had feelings for Peridot, it just became apparent to her now, when it's too late.

Pearl kept trying to help her by telling she that they're just friends, as if _friends_ would give their friendship bracelet that Amethyst gave her to Lapis, Pearl just couldn't understand, could she?

 _(flashback time)_

''Hey, nerd'' Amethyst greeted

Peridot ignored Amethyst and turned back to her broken recorder ''So…what do you want?'' Peridot spat. ''W-What? You're still mad at me for breaking your log? It's been 4 days already!'' Amethyst said, looking a bit disappointed that Peridot was still mad at her for breaking her log that afternoon. ''Listen, I just want to apologize for all that I did, I can make up with you!'' Amethyst offered. ''…How?'' Peridot questioned, clearly uninterested. ''Just follow me, I'll show you!'' Quickly grabbed Peridot' s hand and leaded her to the beach.

''Why are we on the beach?'' Peridot said, trying to hide the sudden blush on her face.

''Peri …there's something I want to tell you…'' Amethyst said with a dark purple blush spreading on her face. ''I…i..'' Tried, she couldn't look Peridot in the eyes, what she was about to say could ruin their friendship forever, and Amethyst couldn't take loosing another friend. _''But maybe she would feel the same way''_ she kept telling herself over and over. Snapping back to reality, she saw Peridot just standing in front of her, weirded out by her behavior, maybe she was daydreaming for too long. ''I…I found the other tapes for Camp Pining Hearts you've been searching for!'' breathed out.'' Oh my stars!Really!?'' Peridot said with stars in her eyes. ''Ye - yeah, I found then in my room!'' Amethyst responded, ''Then what are we waiting for? Let's go watch it!'' Peridot dragged her to the barn. They spent the whole night watching the show, not that Amethyst cared for it or anything, she just liked seeing Peridot happy. Laying in the floor of her room, Amethyst lost herself in thought '' _Maybe I should give her more space, I will only hurt myself, I don't want to lose another one, it will only push her away, I don't want to embarrass her''_ Suddenly, she heard someone knock on her door. ''Amethyst, are you in here?'' It was Peridot, what she wanted? Taking a deep breath, Amethyst activated a door. ''Amethyst ,I need your help!'' Peridot said. ''Wow, calm down first'' Amethyst said, trying to act chill. ''Ok…It's Lapis…I think she likes me.'' She said, blushing. ''Oh…well, why did you come here then?'' Amethyst huffed, holding a tear back. ''Well I thought you could, like…help me?'' Peridot said, embarrassed. With a frown, Amethyst let Peridot enter her room, of course she had been there before, but she still was amazed by the size of the room. Amethyst leaded her to her unmade ''bed'' (it was just a couch with some blankets thrown over it)and sat on it, ''So ,where do we start?'' She started, avoiding eye contact and hiding half of her face with her hair, '' Well I think it started just yesterday, when I was working on a new log recorder….'' Peridot started, laying next to Amethyst. After some time, talking to Peridot was becoming depressive, especially when she is talking about someone you were supposed to hate, but she also couldn't just ignore her favorite nerd, so she came out with a plan to make Peridot like her again. ''Hey Peri…'' She interrupted. ''What is it Amethyst?'' Peridot replied. ''I was wondering…i-if you'd like to go out with me sometime, if you're not busy'' Stuttered. ''You mean like a date?'' Peridot replied, blushing, ''Ye-Yeah!'' Amethyst answered, excited. ''I'm sorry but no.'' Peridot said, looking down at the floor. Amethyst's heart dropped. ''W-why not?'' Her breath caught. ''I…already have plans for this week'' Peridot whispered. ''Aww, c'mon it won't take that long!'' She insisted, Peridot stayed in silence for a while too focused in what to say to pay attention to anything around her, she didn't want to hurt Amethyst's feelings but neither she wanted to ignore her work, she sighed. ''I guess I have some spare time tomorrow…'' Said, with a small smile on her face. Amethyst's smile appeared on her face once again, ''See I knew we could work this out.'' Amethyst reassured. _~_

 _What had she just done_ Peridot walked around in circles in the bathroom thinking of what she had done, she took a deep breath and settled down. ' _Okay, calm yourself_.' She said to herself, _'Amethyst just called you out on a date, you said yes, and now you're talking to yourself in a hybrid's think-chamber.'_ She thought as she laid down. Peridot just couldn't understand this feeling when she was near Amethyst, she thought she had these exact feeling for Lapis, maybe she was wrong… _No no no_ , she just had to take those thoughts out of her head, maybe she was just working too hard. At this point there was no way she could tell, it's just that everything was happening so fast. She should give it a try, she wasn't even sure if Lapis really liked her and vice-versa, maybe it was all in her head. That's it then, she would go in a 'date' with Amethyst, a test would not hurt anyone, right? Maybe Amethyst would change her mind about the whole dating thing, it's not like Peridot is worth loving, after all she was just a little green defective failure. She peeked outside of the bathroom, the house was still empty, of course, the Crystal Gems had left for a mission some hours ago and had left Peridot alone as a 'test' to see if she's responsible enough to stay alone in the house without breaking anything, if they really trusted her they would let her alone since the first day, she huffed. She looked at the clock, it was near midnight and she was starting to get worried about them, why they were taking so long? Where were they? And why was she worrying so much about those gems? Peridot left the bathroom and went to the couch, she always thought best when was sitting on something comfortable, a habit she had since she started spending time with Amethyst. Peridot didn't enjoyed sleep like the others, she considered it to be a waste of time, but now, with only her in the house and no one to talk to…she was starting to get pretty bored, what options did she have other than spend the night sleeping? She couldn't just stay there and wait for them to come, could she? To be honest, sleeping seemed a lot easier when others did it, for her it looked like just lay down, close your eyes and wait 'til day. She was getting frustrated, ''How do Steven even do that?!'' She shouted, then she remembered Steven's word the first time she tried sleeping ''Just try to relax'' he had said, at first Peridot didn't think 'relaxing' would do any better, she thought it was just a distraction, but maybe what she needed was a distraction. So here it goes, she laid down, closed her eyes and tried to 'clear her mind'. It took some time, but finally managed to sleep. 


End file.
